Without you
by MsFanficWriter
Summary: Another attempt to add a girl in the lives of the Winchester brothers... RR
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1: THE GOOD OL' DAYS 

_48 hours earlier…_

"Run, Dana, run!" Dean called after his client as he heard the rustles of the "thing" that was coming near. He looked around with his gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

"Dean!" He heard her cries as snarling and growling filled the air followed by a scream and a howl.

Dean ran towards the piercing sounds. Finally, he found the "thing" cornering her towards a ledge. The "thing" was a werewolf, just as he had suspected.

"Dana!" He called trying to distract the beast.

"Dean!" She cried back. The beast ignored the other human kept his eyes and scent on _her_.

"Dana, I have to shoot him!" Dean warned her.

"No, please!" Dana begged.

"I have to!" Dean yelled back. He set his gun on his shoulder aiming at the beast.

"Dean! He's my brother!" At her words, both the beast and Dean stopped what they were doing. Dean looked up at the sky. It was almost morning. If he could just get the beast distracted for another 2 hours…

"Dana, don't move!" Dean yelled. Dana stared into her brother's beastly eyes.

"Travis, please, come back to me. I need you!" Dana told her brother. The beast shook his long snout and then continued to back the human girl towards the nearby edge. Dana couldn't help but close her eyes as she took a step forward.

Suddenly, a gunshot filled the silence. Dana opened her eyes. Her brother's eyes widened and then closed as he fell to the ground.

"NO!" Dana yelled she fell to her knees. Her left hand stroked the snout of the vicious animal.

"Don't worry, it was just a sleeping shot I gave him." A voice said. Dana looked up. Dean was looking down at her. Tears swelled up in her eyes with relief. She stood up and walked around the animal to face Dean.

Dean smiled as he saw her face return to a smile. A stinging feeling swelled in his right cheek, then her voice.

"Dean Winchester, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Dana yelled at him. Dean was shocked. Then suddenly warm lips pressed against his.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For saving, not just my life, but my brother's." Dana told him. She stared up into his deep brown eyes. Hands pressing against her back told her to lean in. They kissed again.

_48 hours later…_

"Dean, stop!" Dana giggled as her boyfriend kissed her neck.

"Stop? What's that?" Dean teased. But he did stop. He looked down into her green eyes and smiled.

"What?" Dana asked.

"It's just… I think I'm falling in love with you." Dean said. He didn't look serious but he knew it was.

"Dean, don't." Dana said as she sat up.

"Dana, I love you. I know I've only known you for a month, but I really do." Dean admitted.

"You're only saying this because you're leaving." Dana replied, as she felt lost in his eyes.

"Come with me," Dean suddenly said, half not realizing what he was saying.

"What?" Dana asked confused.

"Come with on the road. I'm all alone since my brother won't." Dean looked away as he mentioned his brother.

"Dean, Sam has a life now." Dana said, saying what Dean couldn't.

"I know. He has his girlfriend and I have no one."

"Dean, you just said you loved me." Dana refreshed his memory.

"I know."

"I wish I could go with you, but I can't. I have to take care of Travis."

"Then we'll take him with us."

"Dean, I love you, but sometimes your ideas are crazy."

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"You're crazy?" Dana teased.

"No, the other thing." Dean said.

"Oh, you mean that." Dana said. "I love you."

"Okay." Dean said.

"Okay." Dana replied.

Dana did end up going with Dean to hunt… but it didn't last long.

* * *

Nice reviews only please! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: That girl 

"Sam!" Dean called as he ran through the familiar forest.

"Dean!" A voice called back. Dean ran towards his brother's voice.

"Sam! Where are you?" Dean called again.

"Over here! We're over here!" Sam called back.

_We?_ Dean wondered to himself. He continued running towards his brother's voice.

"Dean," Sam said as he saw his brother's shadow. Dean walked the rest of the way and looked around.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah, but I don't think _she_ is," Sam said, nodding towards the sound of running. "She ran after the werewolf."

"Did you get a name or anything?" Dean asked.

"No, she just told me to run the other way. She said something about her brother." When Sam said this, Dean's eyes widened and his heartbeat fastened.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked. Dean snapped out of his daze.

"Let's go!" Dean said and without warning, he ran in the same direction _she_ did.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran after him. "Dean, you need to…" Dean stood only 5 yards from where girl was. She was standing over the beast. Sam watched his brother's face lose all emotion.

"Sam, I'll be right back." Dean said and started walking towards the girl.

As he stood behind her, memories of what had happened just 5 years ago. His heart racing thinking of what would or could happen if his eyes met her's again.

"Dana?" He said softly. No answer. He put his left hand on her shoulder. Within a split second, Dean was flat on his back with _her_ body on top and a hand on his neck.

"Dean?" Dana said after realizing who was under her. Her soft skin was removed from his neck. "Dean Winchester?"

"Come on, Dana, you know it's me." Dean said, not in the mood to be teased.

"Actually I don't," Dana removed the sunglasses she was wearing.

Dean's eyes became wide as he saw the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: EMOTIONS 

"Dana, I… when? What?" Words were impossible to form. Her eyes were white. She looked… blind.

"It usually only lasts a couple of hours," Dana reassured him. Her hand reached up for his face. Dean led her hand to his face. She felt his warm cheeks and his soft lips that formed a frown.

"Don't be sad, Dean," Dana said. Dean looked down at the floor.

"Look at me." Dana whispered. Dean looked up and saw the white in her eyes slowly disappear and become green again.

"When did this happen?" Dean demanded. "Who did this to you? I'll kill them! I swear!" Dana's hand pulled away. Dean looked at her seriously for the first time in a long time.

"Dean, it's okay." Dana tried to reassure him again.

"Just tell me…" Dean tried. Dana kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll tell you later. For right now, I need you to help me drag Travis to a safe spot to tie him up until the sun comes up." Dana told him. She looked behind him and smile.

"Hi." Sam said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, Sam, I'm Dana. I'm a friend of Dean's." Dana introduced.

"Uh… hey," Sam said a little confused as he stared at the werewolf just inches from his brother and Dana.

"So help me? And then we can get caught up okay?" Dana said. Sam and Dean nodded and helped her get her brother to his cage in a cave a few yards back.

_2 hours later_…

"So…how you been, Dana?" Dean asked once they had gotten Dana's brother in his secured cage.

"Honestly? Not too bad." Dana said, though she knew Dean knew she was lying.

"Really? That's good." Dean said.

"How about you, Dean? How have you and Sam been with the monster business?" She chuckled a little at this odd question.

Sam looked at Dean. "She knows, Sam. It's okay."

"Dad know?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, he knows." Dean said. He saw Dana was looking for an answer.

"How's the hunting?" Dana tried to rephrase.

"Not bad." Dean said.

"Uh, Dean, I can see you two have a lot to catch up on. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel." Sam said.

"Don't leave," Dana and Dean said at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm going." Sam could see that Dean obviously wanted to, at the same time didn't, be alone with this mysterious fact filled girl.

"Okay, well," Dean started to get up.

"Are you really that afraid to be alone with me?" Dana asked.

Dean laughed. The question wasn't a first.

"No." Dean said. He sat back down.

"Déjà vu," Dana said, reading his mind.

"Yeah, déjà vu," Dean repeated.

_Flashback:5 years ago…_

"_Dana, I think I should go," Dean said. _

_(Dean and Dana had just had coffee. He was stuck alone with her in her kitchen. They had almost kissed four times in the last 36 hours.)_

_Dana got up and looked Dean straight in the eyes._

"_Are you really that afraid to be alone with me?" Dana asked._

"_No." Dean said. Then… they finally kissed._

(Back to reality)

"So, Dean, how are you?" Dana asked, paused, then added, "And be honest."

"You don't want to hear honesty, Dana." Dean said.

"Why?" Dana asked. "Are you afraid something is gonna happen?" She knew what he was thinking…. She KNEW him.

"Well, you know me, Dana, I'm not good saying what's on my mind." Dean said.

"Yeah, I _knew_ you." Dana replied. She got up and got the coffee cups on the table.

"You still do. You know that and I know that." Dean said.

"Here we go again," Dana muttered. Dean followed Dana into the kitchen. Memories of them their first kiss hit him.

Dana turned around from the kitchen sink and was now facing him the same way as they did years ago. Dean looked into her green speckled eyes.

"I never realized that you had speckles of blue in your eyes." Dean said.

"What?" Dana breathed as his lips came closer to her's.

"There's tiny specks of blue in your green eyes." Dean repeated. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Dean," Dana breathed as Dean brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Dana, I've missed you." Dean confessed.

"God, Dean," Dana said, turning away.

"Dana," Dean tried to touch her again but she looked away.

"Dean, maybe you should go." Dana said. Dean didn't move. Her hands lifted and wanted to push him away, but instead pulled him closer as their lips touched. The kiss felt just like it did all those years ago.

Dean's hands rested on her hips. Dana rested her hands cupped his jaw.

"Dean, we shouldn't do this." Dana gasped as he started kissing her neck.

"You've never smelt so sweet," Dean said, ignoring her plea.

"Dean?" Dana said, stopping him. Dean looked in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to do anything we'll regret." Dana said firmly.

"I've never regretted and never will regret being with you. EVER." Dean said.

"If we do this, if we have sex, I don't want anything to change. We're still just friends." Dana said.

"What if I want more?" Dean said.


End file.
